Please Don't Leave me
by FireInTheDarkk
Summary: you made the biggest sin you could make. I cannot believe you, I thought you were different. Nick/Miley/Liam Niley Miam LEGAL :
1. He Hit Me Today Convo 1

**Your not the only one who's ever felt this way.. **

**

* * *

2 months before the prologue :) **

* * *

**MRCBBY:** i have to tell you something.. but you cant tell anyone.. please nick..

**ThePrezGuy:** Ok I promise mi (:

**MRCBBY**: your gonna think "oh shes just doing this to make me feel bad for her" but im not, and i promise on the bible im not lying....

**ThePrezGuy**: ?

**MRCBBY:** Liam hit me the other day.. like.. hard.

**ThePrezGuy:** dump that jack ass, honestly i dont want him around anymore, please, i fucking sware this is the last straw. this douchebag is done for..

**MRCBBY**: please dont tell anyone! your the only one ive trusted with this.. even brandi doesnt know. and i would but hes crazy like really.. he'll be fine one second then if one thing doesnt go his way he attacks.. i'm actually like really scared of him and im never scared of anyone.. usually people are scared of me..

**ThePrezGuy:** Ok i wont tell. but i promise the next time I will have to. miley i can't let this happen to you.. mi, you can get really hurt.

**MRCBBY**: ok. i know i can get hurt.. but i dont wanna cause any crap i mean hes a big guy.. anyone could be hurt by him =/

**ThePrezGuy:** I know but your dad can do something. Please miles. I cant stand to see you like this..

**MRCBBY:** *looks down* i know. but if my dad knew... everything would go to hell more than it already has..

**ThePrezGuy:** please miley I can't see this happen to you.

**MRCBBY:** ok im crying again.. this sucks. and ok so what if i told someone, whats gonna happen? my dads gonna flip and probably go kill him and get sent to jail and idk.. this situation sucks and better yet theres no one even here i can even hold onto, noahs crashed on the couch, why idk, moms doing god knows what and dads.. i dont know what the fuck hes doing ..

**ThePrezGuy:** I wish I was there. Im really sorry miley I have to go almost concert time bye. we can talk later.i love you.

**MRCBBY:** i wish you were too.. :( ill talkto you tomorrow, i love you Nicky. bye

* * *

whatcha think? i know its short but not all IM convos are long.. so yea :)


	2. Convo 2

**ThePrezGuy**: Hey Mi, I prayed for you all night,...  
but listen i did something i shouldnt have I told someone I felt really scared when i got that message and told my mom, who called your parents...

**MRCCBBY:** thanks. im actually really glad you did... he was actually on his way over to my house when i wrote that.. and, its ok.. im actually glad you told. cause litterally i swear something bad was gonna happen like yea.. and my dad stopped him. thanks. i owe you.. like alot.

**ThePrezGuy:** ARe you sure I feel horrible i completly betrayed you.  
i was just scared

**MRCCBBY:** nick i probably wouldnt be here.. or in good condition put it that way if u hadnt have told. you have no reason to feel like you betrayed me. you saved me.

**ThePrezGuy:** Are you sure.  
look I will never do that again if you ever tell me another secret. Im glad I helped though

**MRCCBBY**: haha i dont distrust you now.. in fact your the only one i trust atm.

**ThePrezGuy:** ok. im glad. you are the last person I need hating me.

**MRCCBBY:** haha yeaaa... anyways. whats up?

**ThePrezGuy:** nothing my legs hurt. thats all. and chelsea just texted me...nothing new/

**MRCCBBY:** well thats.. boring lol

**ThePrezGuy:** I realize that. :(

**MRCCBBY:** sorrryyy :(

_ThePrezGuy has signed off._

_

* * *

_so this update was pointless... chapter 3 will be worth something! :)


	3. Convo 3

1 month later

**MRCCBBY:** which i now realize you were at your concert. which didnt help me any. lets just say i seriously think this is dude is Bi-Polar... like honestly. he needs meds.. you know who im talking about. he came back today.. my parents werent home.. braison and brandi went with them.. noah couldnt do anything he'd squish her. he was begging to have me back.. i said no but he wouldnt take no for an answer cornering me into the god damn corner he always effing corners me in.. and yes im pretty much telling you this cause i feel as if im talking to myself cause you will not be responding till after im not online anymore. anyways.. i would tell you more, but i dont really want too.. and youd probably hate me for wanting to stop him and giving into his every god damn command. oh yea and noah got to watch. fun. perfect for a 10 year old to see.. well i hope you had a good concert.. ill talk to you tomorrow. Night Nickky..

and no im not telling you this to cause drama in your life im telling you this cause i trust you. now, im done with trying to bust him. it didnt work the first time. im just gonna try to not fuck up when im around him from now on.. i told you you really should stop talking to me.. all i do is cause drama and ruin things. but u know im wayyy to selfish to let you do that lmao. well. yea night Nickky

**ThrePrezGuy**: Look hes is messed up, and I care about you so much. So Im not gonna let this happen, im sorry, but yeah you can pretend to be calm around him, but the first time he lays even a finger on you I will call the police. Alright? This isnt right, but its the only way. Im so sorry. Just please promise me to tell me the first thing he does. I love you miley, and i need to protect you/ :| Oky? Sorry I didnt sign on last night, but i was super tired. My parents know about half of this, I havent told them what you told me last night, but I think I should, they can help. Love you -Nick

**MRCCBBY:** you dont even know half of what happened last night and im not telling you... youd flip.. i know u want to protect me but even if we do tell the police whats gonna happen? there not gonna do anything? and hes just gonna be even more mad. and evil. and crazy. and you can tell your parents.. if you really want but they cant do anything about it.. well tell them not too not right now.. and its fine. i knew you were gonna be super tired lol.

**ThePrezGuy:** Tell me. And the police will put him in jail. You cant let him do this/ Alright/. And my parents will talk to you they said

**MRCCBBY**: i cant. im too ashamed. i wont.. and i know but still. and uhm. ok...

**ThePrezGuy:** tell me.

**MRCCBBY:** why do u care so much?

**ThePrezGuy:** because i care about you

**MRCCBBY: **i wanna tell you.. i really do.. but i dont think i can actually let myself.. my heart says tell but my brain says dont.

**ThePrezGuy**: miley you have too...

**MRCCBBY: **ok.. this will make this easier on me. can u guess? or tell me what your thinking?

**ThePrezGuy:** the truth is im thinking you had sex...

**MRCCBBY:** ...

**ThePrezGuy**: you did?

**MRCBBY:** he was hitting me.. said hed make it all stop if i said yes.. i told you i was ashamed..

**ThePrezGuy**: dont talk to me again, ever.

_ThePrezGuy Signed Off._

**MRCBBY**: Please Don't Leave Me..  


* * *

_**(Next Day)**_

**MRCCBBY**: i really really really really dont want you hating me.. i need you.. more than you know.. i come to you and tell things i dont tell anyone. and yes i know im a bad person and should burn in hell.. and i know i will. but what would u want me to do in that situation...? please dont do this to me. .

**ThePrezGuy:** you made the biggest sin you could make. I cannot beilive you, I thought you were different. I thought maybe that would be me if we got married, but now i cant even look at you you have dissapointeed me so much

**MRCCBBY:** i know.. i know... i know! you dont even think about how the fuck im feeling right now! all you can think about is how disappointed you are in me! i know you hate me! but cant u even think about what the hell im feeling right now?

**ThePrezGuy:** i cant talk to you now. maybe later but not now.

_ThePrezGuy Signed Off. _


	4. Awkward Convos are the BEST

**MRCCBBY:** if you were in my situation.. what would u have done to prevent what happened..? cause if theres a way to escape that un-killed i wanna know cause i feel really stupid for not realizing it.

and i know your not online that just gives me the guts to send this. but still i know your disappointed in me. im disappointed in myself. and the worst part it wasnt even with the guy i love.. it was meaningless. and im gonna have to live with the decision i made for ever.. isnt that punishment enough.. that and going to hell... i dont need you telling me your disappointed... im probably wayyy more disappointed in myself than you are in me.

i really need you to be my friend right now, and not my parent.. " youve made the biggest sin possible" you think i dont know that? i know you think im some dirty slut that doesnt even deserve a word from you now. but can you atleat pity me?

**ThePrezGuy:** Look ive ben thinking, and you wont go to hell, you didnt want to but still, i dont want to be friends with you right now, i am finally happy, and i need you to just leave me alone for a little.  
okay i still love you but i need us to seperate for awhile./  
please understand.

**MRCCBBY:** ok... i understand u dont need someone as messed up as me in your life...

**ThePrezGuy:** Look I want to be your friend, but if I dont have time to think this over its not gonna be good so just know im here for you but I need time alright?

**MRCCBBY**: you need time... i get it.

god my lifes fucked.

**ThePrezGuy:** Miley, Im just sorta discusted, and dissapointed, and idk, im feeling a lot of feelings right now, and I feel sick, and I need time,

**MRCCBBY:** heh. u think YOUR disgusted.. -.-

i know.. i knew ishouldnt have told you.

**ThePrezGuy:** I know I probably shouldnt ask this now...  
but how did it feel?  
I know, but look, Its nasty...  
but I need to be there for you.

_A/N: PERV NICK!_

**MRCCBBY**: well it hurt.. like really bad. for me atleast didnt seem to do much for him. and a bled through a pad after. it was horrible. and i know it was really really nasty.. i didnt want him there. i felt so dirty and violated after. and thanks. im glad your here for me.

**ThePrezGuy**: It did? Oh, now im scared... You had your period during this? You should talk to your mom.  
Fuck i wanna kill this dude. I am so sorry Miley, it should not have happened like this. I, just wanna be with you, I havent even seen you yet, and I am looking for you...

_A/N: They are at the Grammys 2010 JSYK._

**MRCCBBY**: yea.. :( yea.. it was bad..  
and i know. i wish i could kill him too. its not your fault. ive been looking for you too actually

**ThePrezGuy:** But isnt it like not good to have sex with your ya know period...  
after I will see you, I just hate him so much its not funny.

**MRCCBBY:** yea.. it makes your flow heavier... dont worry i googled it.. im not gonna die. and ok. and i yea im with ya.

**ThePrezGuy**: Oh. Im sorry. It must've sucked... Can I tell chloe? She can talk to you about it... I wont if you say no, shes not on anyway, and her phone died... But anyway .bbl

**MRCCBBY:** yea it still does..it made my cramps really bad too :( im drugged up on midol at the moment. heh. and no please dont not yet. okk

**ThePrezGuy**: I know im a guy and I dont exactly understand what your going through, but my mom well she went through the same stuff, when she gets hers, and I always was the one to help, and I actually had to buy danielle pads when she forgot hers, so I know somewhat of whats going on. Alright :)

**MRCCBBY**: haha okk nickky u somewhat know whats going on. let just say my stomach hurts really really bad. lol.

**ThePrezGuy**: haha yeah. It must suck to be a girl and have your period and stuff. :| But its alright. I wanna know why would liam want to have sex while you had it, isnt that nasty like and stuff. haha

**MRCCBBY: **i think it was just his way of feeling in charge.. hes a freak..and it doesnt suck that bad.. it usually doesnt hurt this much. and yes it ruined my sheets..

**ThePrezGuy:** Oh, did he know you had it? Oh, I can get you new ones, what color do you want? question I probably should have asked, um did you use protection.

**MRCCBBY:** i dont think he did until after he started -.-. and haha ok if you feel the need, but pink would be nice... haha. and i think he did.. im not 100 percent sure. but im sure he did.. he isnt that stupid i think.

**ThePrezGuy:** Oh, did he say anything, cuz If I started having sex with a girl while she had her period i would stop, not that i would but you know what i mean. And miley come on what if he didnt? Thats not good, or wait you cant get pregnant while you have your period, right?

**MRCCBBY: **haha i know right.. but no he didnt say anything.. -.- no you cant get pregnant while your on your period. so im in the clear :)

**ThePrezGuy**: okay thats good, and im heading over to selenas a little later so on my way i will get you some pink sheets. :)

**MRCCBBY:** yea really good! haha. and awww thanks Nickky :D that makes my day. haha sleeping on a bed with no sheets isnt fun

**ThePrezGuy**: :))  
haha i know i hate it

**MRCCBBY:** haha (:

**ThePrezGuy**: :) Hey i have to get going, I will talk to you tomorrow ;) I will stop by tonight with the sheets. sorry about everything feel better. night.

_ThePrezGuy signed off._

_

* * *

WHOO! i would like to give special thanks to my friend who helped write the voice of Nick. he shall remain nameless :P _


	5. Awkward Convos

_February 2, 2010 (Date of Who I Am release)_

**ThePrezGuy**: heyy.

**MRCCBBY: **Whats Up?

**ThePrezGuy**: Nothing, I just took a shower. ;) you?

**MRCCBBY:** same.. watching movies with noah. haha

**ThePrezGuy:** Oh cool

**MRCCBBY:** yea. cinderella can be really boring tho. and thanks again for yesterday it really meant alot to me

**ThePrezGuy:** haha.

Your welcome, I am your bestfriend and thats what bestfriends do.

**MRCCBBY**: :) that makes me happy. haha.

**ThePrezGuy**: Haha me too.

**MRCCBBY:** yeaa. :) are still like really mad at me though?

**ThePrezGuy:** a little...  
but I understand.  
Its okay.

**MRCCBBY**: this is really bothering me.. i dont know why.. but what should i have done? when this all was going down?

**ThePrezGuy:** Idk, maybe not the deision you made, but you could have been killed if you didnt. Miley I also need to say something that has been on my chest these past couple of days after this happened, I feel like I let you down, im your friend, and im suppose to support you, and be there for you, and after I heard I was a total jack ass, so I apoligize so much, I hope one day I can make it up to you, just know I love you, and I reacted very horribly, and I honestly am sorry for that. I should have understood which i do now, and I should have been more considerate knowing what you just went through. So sorry.

also. DID YOU BUY MY ALBUM MISSY!

**MRCCBBY**: Oh. And I don't think you were a jack ass you were just extremely shocked.. You had a right to be. But I'm glad your here now :)I love you too. And DUHHHHH its been playing all day lmao :P

**ThePrezGuy**: Thanks. I just feel horrible about it...  
haha yay. Iv been so happy about it. Its amazing how the fans are reacting to it and everything

**MRCCBBY:** Well you shouldn't, I mean.. It wasn't your fault any of this happened. And after u came out of shock a little bit you really helped me feel better :) and haha its amazing.. Literally. Lol :)

**ThePrezGuy:** ...  
I guess.  
ouch i bit my lip and now its bleeding :(

**MRCCBBY:** Owww that really sucks :( I sorry

**ThePrezGuy:** livechat. ttyl 3

_ThePrezGuy signed off._

* * *

_Feb. 3rd, 2010_

**ThePrezGuy:** Hey everyone is saying you went back with Liam ?

**MRCCBBY:** im not back with him. but my mom still odesnt know about anything hardly so shes all like "you have to atleast act like you like him when your out" its horrible :(

**ThePrezGuy**: Can you please tell her?

**MRCCBBY:** not today ok.. please. ive actually had an ok day so far i dont wanna mess today up with this.. cause it will.. please one more day atleast..

**ThePrezGuy**: Well I don't like that deal you made w/ ur mom. Also fine, tommorrow then

**MRCCBBY:** i know i dont either but i didnt wanna hear how big of a failure i am. so i agreed. so anyways thanks :)  
so how has your day been?

**ThePrezGuy:** Your not a failure. It's been good

**MRCCBBY:** well thanks. and thats good :)

**ThePrezGuy**: Me and chloe are talking. And guess what she's only in bra and underwear and teeshirt. Don't tell anyone.

**MRCBBY**: well isnt that lovely. lmao. i wont tell anyone. hahaha

**ThePrezGuy:** I just wish I was at her house she said she would get naked:))))))) again don't tell anyone

**MRCCBBY:** aww Nickkys first time being horny! :D LMAO jk. but hah nice dude..

**ThePrezGuy:** Haha I've been Horny before, hahaha I think

**MRCCBBY:** you think? haha

**ThePrezGuy:** Yea... Haha I mean I've felt it for you, Selena, and Jordan... Like I've gotten well ya know. That's horny right?

**MRCCBBY:** oh lordy nickky! how old are you again? xD horny means you feel like you want it... i swear this is one of the most awkward conversations weve had in a while lmao!

**ThePrezGuy:** Haha well when I have b0ners that's what I feel. so yea I guess I have been horny a lot

**MRCCBY:** well there u go. haha.

**ThePrezGuy**: Haha sorry. I talked about that with daddy and Joe vbefore but try didt tell me I was horny lmao, now I know.

**A/N if this was a play miley would be forehead slapping right about now.**

**MRCCBBY:** ts all good. lol. now u know :) haha this conversation probably made my day! xD

**ThePrezGuy:** Sorry, that was probably really awkward

**MRCCBBY**: haha yea. but its all good. it made me laugh. :)

**ThePrezGuy**: k (:

**MRCCBBY:** dude. my song of the moment is Those Nights by a band called Skillet omg its amazing! :D you should check it out :)

**ThePrezGuy**: I will haha

* * *

_A/N this is the first part of this Convo! 2nd part will be up soon! again thanks to my friend who shall be nameless who helped me write the voice of nick! :) _


End file.
